Growing Up, Apart
by Airi4264
Summary: Playing in the sandbox while drinking apple juice, the perfect childhood. Until Edward moves to L.A. for his dad's job and leaves 9-year-old Bella behind. What will they do when they see each other again? ON HOLD
1. When You Left

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series but I do own a giant TV remote. Kind of AU.**

**A/N: Hello, just to let you know this story is AU and it was a small idea I had. Everyone is human until later in the story… and reviews are the best birthday present you could possibly give Bella.**

**BPOV:**

Today is my ninth birthday and I'm spending it with Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. I didn't want to invite Rosalie because she never liked me for some reason but my dad made me.

I've known Edward the longest, he's my best friend and we'll be together forever. I just know it.

It was my favorite part of any birthday: opening the presents.

I only remember what Edward got me, a charm bracelet, and it was beautiful. It only contained one charm though, a purple nine, my favorite color.

That reminded me…

"_Bella, what's your favorite color?" Edward asked nervously._

"_I don't know something different, purple maybe." I answered playfully._

"_Why?" _

"_Just such a lovely color, don't you think?" I answered with a huge grin while adding a question of my own._

"_I guess." He said while chuckling. _

"_What's so funny?" I demanded._

"_Well purple is the color of royalty." He answered smugly._

"_And?" I asked with a sharp tone._

"_Well, you're no princess." He replied while letting out a boisterous laugh, I had to join him then. Maybe one day I could be a prince instead._

So _that's_ why he wanted to know, what a truly wonderful present. So did he finally think about it and decide that I just might be able to be a princess every once in a while? Especially on my birthday for that matter.

I only vaguely remember blowing out my candles, but remembering to this very day what my wish was: That Edward and I would always be friends, no matter the consequences or the obstacles.

------------

The next day was a normal one, Dad went fishing with umm Mr. Black and I stayed with Edward and Jasper. We played in the back yard and drank apple juice carelessly.

It was an average day but such a memorable one. Why? Because I was completely and utterly happy, so happy that most people couldn't handle my cheeriness.

My childhood was the best time of my life. Well it was until the worst day of my life. How strange that one small event could change your complete outlook on a certain part of your life.

Next the most painful memory I had ever experienced: the day that Edward moved forever and ever. Losing your best friend is very common in most children's lives.

But I realize that Edward was more than a friend, I couldn't exactly say what he was, but I did know he was very important. And I did _not_ want to lose him.

"_Why do you have to go Edward? You promised that you would never leave." My voice began to crack then while rough sobs started to build up, and tears flooded down my face._

I was so young how could I possibly handle losing the most influential person in my life?

"_My dad got a new job in L.A., we have to go Bella, I'm so sorry." He answered sincerely._

"_But you promised." I whispered not having enough strength to talk loudly._

_Edward looked at me meaningful with his deep green eyes, he looked torn and I wasn't making it any easier._

"_I'll miss you." He continued the whispering._

_I didn't answer then realizing that there was nothing I could say to keep him here, with me._

_I looked down then not able to look him in the eyes knowing that if I did a sharp pain would strike me; a mental pain of course but it was still unbearable._

_Then, catching me off guard, Edward pulled me into a long hug sending static throughout my body. _

_This was the last time I would see him for how long. No visits, phone calls, maybe there wouldn't even be any letters._

_When he tried to pull us apart I was very reluctant. While giving one last shy wave he climbed into the moving van and reached out to me._

_I took his hand looking up at him with pleading eyes, but then all too soon he let go and said "I will come back for you, I promise." _

_And with that the truck's engine started and began to pull off the side of the road. Not giving in yet I dashed off after it._

_I followed for at least ten blocks watching him fade off into the distance. I hadn't even noticed my surroundings and was completely lost, but that didn't matter, nothing did. _

_At that moment I fell to my knees in exhaustion, crying for all to hear. I fell asleep there, in someone else's yard and woke to my dad's couch._

_I rubbed at my still tear stained cheeks and looked around to see a few policemen staring at me. I didn't care, my one true friend was gone, and might not ever come back. I flopped on my side then noting wanting to hear their voices any longer._

_-------------------------------_

It's been six hellish years since then, lonely years since then. And that small promise that Edward told me was a thing in the past. I gave up all hope years ago.

The only thing that I had that still kept my hold on Edward was that charm bracelet that he gave me. Every year from then on I'd get an unmarked, tiny cardboard box with a new charm.

I got these charms every birthday each a different color, always my favorite color for that year, like he somehow knew. But never a return address, I guess he didn't want to hear from me. And I was okay with that, well grudgingly okay at least, and that was enough.

My eighteenth birthday was coming soon. Could I possibly get another one? I dearly hoped so; Edward was my small wonderland that kept me from reality, if only for a little while.

And it was very nice to escape every other day or so, even though if it had anything to do with Edward it was only once a year.

--------------

I went to Forks High, with annoying friends and an annoying boyfriend; Mike Newton. I got good grades and stayed on Charlie's good side. That was my ever so exciting life.

I had blocked out those painful memories until Charlie stupidly pulled out an old photo album. He showed me all my old friends and explained that Edward and I were inseparable.

He reminded me all about Edward like I had completely forgotten; as if that were possible. Charlie looked up at me smiling, "So do you remember him, even a little?" He asked completely unaware that I was about to burst within seconds.

"No, I answered. Not even a little." I lied. "I'm sleepy, so I'm going to bed now. See you in the morning." And with that I was free, free to cry myself to sleep in peace.

Free to drown in misery about my forever lost best friend. The only shred of happiness that I had was that my birthday was in three days.

I only hoped that I wasn't disappointed.

--------------

"Happy birthday Bella." Mike said enthusiastically while kissing me on my forehead and handing me a gift. I told him I would open it later and began to walk to class.

"Wait, Bella, is something wrong?" Oh great he knew just when to open his mouth. Not. "Nothing at all." I answered sharply hoping to close the subject. It didn't work.

"You know you can tell me anything Bells." He said smoothly while placing his arm around my waist and pulling me close enough so I could feel his breath on my face.

I shrugged him off and almost ran to homeroom. The rest of the day passed slowly while getting rude stares from Mike, but I couldn't have cared less about him. He was just there. A person I had to deal with.

--------------------

When the day _was_ over I dashed to my truck more than eager to get home to check the mail. My truck whined in protest when I tried to speed so I had to settle for sixty (which was definitely pushing it) when the speed limit was only forty.

I slammed the door to my truck and slipped on the pavement while climbing out. But I didn't care I just had a few cuts on my hands. Nothing too bad except for the horrible smell.

I made my way over to the mailbox at that moment and built up suspense by slowly opening the lid.

And even though there was always a one, I was surprised to see a small box. I placed it in my pocket and grabbed the other mail. When I unlocked the door I headed for the kitchen and threw the unimportant mail on the counter and headed for the table.

I got a knife to tear threw the packaging tape. All this for a charm? How ridiculous; but worth it. When I lifted out the eighteenth charm, it was red. But tied to it was a piece of paper.

I looked at the paper nervously and reached for it. I quickly unfolded it and read it aloud to myself.

_See you soon Bella. Very soon._

You mean I would actually see Edward after all these years? And when would he actually come? How different would he be? Has his personality changed? Where does he live now? So many questions I had and no one to answer them.

Was this even from him, or was it a cruel joke? These words gave me hope but also worried me tremendously. But that was overtaken by the joy that I felt.

The only question that I dreaded to think about was the simple when? How long? I knew these thoughts and questions would continue to linger through my mind so I knew I had to avoid Charlie or he would get suspicious.

He was getting much more intelligent with his age and noticed the smallest of things. I had to be very careful with my emotions for a while.

-----------------

"Something on your mind Bells? Charlie asked while trying to fake being uninterested. "Nothing too exciting." I answered deadly. He raised his eyebrows with curiosity but then let it drop fortunately.

-----

The days dragged on and I lost track of time. The day, time, and sometimes the month. I had a few quick reminders from Mike or Jessica that time was still moving only in slow motion.

I gave up for the second time that I would ever see Edward again. This time there was no hope. What, would I have to wait for another birthday to receive a charm only to inform me that he's still alive and he somewhere out in this huge world?

That thought sent a chill through my spine and continued to do so the rest of the day. I became numb as the time passed, I wasn't really…there.

And I didn't want to be. Because somehow or another it would hurt. I would feel pain. Maybe not like people who writher in physical pain, but this was bad enough.

Charlie gave up all hope as well. He stopped asking if I was okay, he basically stopped talking to me altogether. The only time I was spoken to be if he needed something and it was usually only one word sentences.

Could he possibly resent me for doing nothing? If so I didn't exactly care. Maybe he thought if he left me alone I would get better. Wrong. But why did not seeing Edward bother me so much?

I don't know him well enough to care so much for him- to drown in my own misery that time enveloped me in. Time; my greatest enemy. And it didn't only win the battle but also the war. I failed.

Maybe he decided not to come; maybe he thought it was a mistake. And it might have been. I walked out the front door not sure where I was going and headed to my truck.

I hadn't got the keys on my way out so I just sat there, in my car and let my thoughts consume me. I didn't realize that I was exhausted because I fell asleep and woke to my room. Poor Charlie.

It was dark. But not too late. I walked downstairs to apologize to Charlie. He was watching a game-how predictable.

"Sorry you had to carry me um Dad." I felt bad so I even called him Dad instead of Charlie for his own benefit. He looked at me while his eyebrows pulled together.

"What are you talking about Bella?" He asked complete unaware of what I had mentioned.

"I fell asleep in my truck-and woke up in my room. That was you…right?" I asked taking in his confused state.

"No, Bella…I didn't."

"Sleepwalking?"

"Maybe you just don't remember getting up." He tossed in while focusing back to his game. I walked into the kitchen still a bit cross as to the mystery now on my hands.

I gave up not really caring much about anything anymore and stalked back up the stairs and into my room. It was very cold when I got in there and realized that I must have opened the window.

Because there it was- my curtain rocking in the frosty air. But I never did open my window, I was sure of that. Then who did? I became a bit scared and shut the window firmly.

I went to get in my bed when a heard a tap on my window. It startled me so much that I had jumped three feet in the air. But I tightly shut my eyes hoping that unconsciousness would wash away my ridiculous fear.

-------

The next day was like any other, dull and numb. I left lunch early trying to escape a walk with Mike and walked down the tiled hallway. I looked at the floor while walking for no particular reason.

It was a mistake of course. Because I had bumped into someone carelessly.

"Oh sorry I guess I wasn't paying attention." I apologized half heartedly.

"It's fine." A beautiful velvet voice answered. This voice was familiar in a way.

I looked up only to see a beautiful angle in front of me. This angle of mine had bronze hair and penetrating golden eyes. His face was complete perfect, and never had I ever seen someone so gorgeous.

But every time I looked at him he seemed so familiar. Where had I seen him? A fashion magazine maybe. But I would find out who he was.

**Okay, okay this is the reason for the late update on my other story; if you haven't read my other one then do so…NOW. Well please review and tell me if I should continue. I don't think this idea has been used too much like Bella being changed. Sorry it's a bit rushed I just wanted to get past this part. Review!**


	2. Secrets Secrets Tell No Lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, but I do own a pink polka dotted ribbon.**

**A/N: Okay I'll check my grammar this time before I post it and about the Cullen's being vampires, you'll just have to wait and see.**

Well I guess a good way to figure out who someone was could be to start with their name. Best idea I'd had all day since I've been out of it for what felt like an eternity.

It was strange though; this stranger brought a bit of light with him and took away the numb feeling that I had grown so accustom to and it made me feel a bit …open. That wasn't the right word to describe the feeling but it was the best I could do.

I decided I needed to say something in the next thirty seconds or I would look like a complete fool. But what to say to this god-like creature?

"What's your name?" Damn, he beat me to it. And caught me a bit off guard by doing so. But neither of those things bothered me as much as his tone. He asked the question like he already knew the answer, like he knew all along. Did he?

Had he been going to this school for years and I just never noticed him? No that's impossible, there's no way I would never notice someone like him.

But before the silence dragged on because of my thoughts I decided to speak up. "It's Bella Swan." I answered shyly separating every syllable.

"Well it's very nice to meet you…again." He said in a smug tone while pausing to add the last word. So I _did_ know him from somewhere, or did he only know me? Or was he just trying to confuse me because it amused him?

Before I could question his words-at the worst time possible- the bell began to ring.

Why did these things always seem to happen when no one wanted them to? I gazed up at him with curious eyes hoping that I would see him again to understand what he meant by what he said.

I paused and then spun around grudgingly to go to my next class, not that I would be able to pay much attention anyways. And I couldn't- I needed a question to be repeated three times before I could answer; which was obviously wrong.

The next few classes dragged on until I had finally dashed out to my car and sped home. Well at least as fast as my senior citizen would go.

I flew into my kitchen not quite sure for my rush anymore; it was like I was waiting for something. I knew the one thing that I still should be waiting for but I tried not to dwell on that too much and thought about the gorgeous angle I had met today.

Why was I so eager to see him again? No I wasn't eager I felt as if I needed to see him and if I didn't something terrible would happen and that was completely ridiculous.

Another bell stopped me from continuing my impending thoughts, but this time it was the doorbell- a relief. For once in the last half hour or so I actually slowed down- from my run to my car, then speeding home, and flying into the kitchen. I was at a normal human pace and that was calming.

I reached for the door which opened with a creak. I looked at the ground before looking at whoever was in my doorstep and then quickly glanced upwards.

It was the beautiful boy that I had met earlier today. At that moment it didn't occur to me that I should question how he knew where I lived or any of that I was just so… so relieved to see him for some odd reason.

I couldn't speak because I was frozen in place with the pleasant shock that consumed me. I wanted to see this familiar stranger almost more than I wanted to see Edward.

Well the descriptive way to describe the feeling would be something along the lines of this: This new emotion that I couldn't possibly decipher was so powerful. It was like a giant orchestra playing the full forte and I was sitting front row, with tears in my eyes from the beauty of the music.

All the other feelings that I had had in the last few weeks or was it months was like boring background music to this. I was great; it was a thrill to be near this unreal creature.

"Can I come in?" He asked patiently waiting out my long thoughts.

"Oh um of course." I answered dumbfounded and led him to the living room so we could sit.

"What brings you here?" I tried to ask casually and miserably failed.

"Well I don't blame you for not expecting me anymore but nothing comes to your mind at all? Not even the tiniest thing?" He asked with an almost hurt expression.

"Expecting you? But didn't I just meet you?" I asked in an innocent tone hoping what little amount of words that I said hadn't hurt him because he had taken on a hurt emotion so suddenly.

He put his head in his hands for a few moments. "Come on can't you guess?" He asked playfully but it was a bit muffled through his fingers.

"I'm sorry Edward but I- Oh!" Why did I just call him Edward? Now I was going to look like a fool for that mistake. But I could just say that he reminded me of Edward. Wait was that why he was so familiar?

He smirked then completely content with my mistake almost as if he was anticipating my words all along.

"Does it feel strange to say my name after so many years?" He asked with a smug grin knowing that I was a bit slow at the moment.

I sat in silence soaking in the new information. I usually did dismiss the obvious things without thinking about them through. Another emotion that I couldn't describe hit me; hit me like a bus… But I knew what was going on.

------------

"Are you going into a state of shock?" Edward asked playfully. And his light expression turned to worry when I didn't answer. I looked him over for a few minutes.

His skin had grown extremely pale, and that was surprising for someone who apparently lives in L.A. Almost to a suspicious state. I looked at his face a few moments and noticed a drastic change that even time could possibly change.

His eyes. They used to be so full of life with their beautiful emerald color. Now they were a honey golden color that seemed to smolder in the lighting. Still nice but not my old Edward. My best friend even to this day.

"Did you get contacts?" I blurted out without thinking if it was my business for some strange reason.

"No." His tone became sharp and I cringed at it.

Did he want to keep something as small as an eye color a secret?

I guess we weren't close enough anymore for secrets. That depressed me to no end; why was I such a pessimist at times?

"Something wrong Bella?" He startled me when he spoke with his velvety smooth voice and left me dumbstruck. "Just, well more than surprised." I answered while pausing between each word making sure nothing stupid came out of my mouth.

"But you are happy for that matter." He stated it wasn't a question.

"Pretty sure of yourself aren't you?" I asked sarcastically while walking towards the kitchen for some water. He'd grown cocky during all these years.

"Well I know that I more than excited to see you, and I hope you feel the same." He added seductively while suppressing a laugh. He was joking, same old same old; sometimes people never changed. And that thought was uplifting.

He stalked towards me at that moment in an inhumanly fast pace and it startled me. A flash of worry streaked across his face and within seconds it was composed to a more calm expression.

"You've… changed." I whispered while I could feel his cool breaths on my neck and his topaz, smoldering eyes boring into mine.

"And you've stayed the same." He answered with another whisper while leaning in closer. He took a deep breath at that moment, inhaling through his nose like he was taking in the aroma of all the assortments of food on Thanksgiving. But I was no five course meal.

Edward then let out a huge sigh; I think to point out that he was happy.

What would we talk about? What would happen after today? Would we have anything in common anymore, except each other?

A solid layer of silence filled in at that moment, and it would be hard to break.

I knew he didn't seem too happy when I mentioned it before but I was just so curious at that moment- thank God I wasn't a cat.

"I know I don't have the best memory…" I paused hoping that the grin that had appeared on his face then wouldn't disappear when I finished my sentence.

"But I strictly remember you having green eyes." Just as I predicted, a hard, cold, and somewhat furious expression stole away that beautiful grin that was there only seconds ago.

He didn't compose himself this time; he stood only inches from my face in complete silence looking at me. Within seconds I was lost in his eyes and could care less about eye color.

I blinked ferociously trying to bring myself back to reality and stick to my question. There was something he didn't want me to know, and because of that I would make sure that I found out what.

"Is there something you're hiding already, and you just got here? How unfortunate." I stated in a smug sarcastic voice trying to make a joke out of his serious while still keeping the question in play.

He grimaced at first and it then turned to a small smile that did touch his eyes to a certain extent. He drew in even closer so his mouth was by my ear.

"It's a secret." He whispered seductively. "That's no fun." I said in a small voice while pretending to pout like we were still little. "Best friends tell each other everything."

"It's been so long, are you sure that's what we are now?" He questioned absentmindedly while pulling away from me.

That was not what I wanted to hear and it definitely put me out. So I stayed silent refusing to talk at all.

After about fifteen minutes I gave up and headed for the stairs, he would have to show himself out. And yet again he startled me by appearing at the head of the stairs long before I had. He was incredibly fast for that matter, almost inhuman.

I looked at him incredulously and also suspiciously. He grimaced again like he was hiding something, something big.

"Where do you think you're going- it's rude to leave a guest in the middle of a visit?" He said huskily while basically guarding the staircase.

I huffed and put on my full pout mode and then flopped down in the nearest seat. Of course I went sprawling towards the floor missing the seat by several feet. At that moment I prepared myself to hit the rough wood flooring and never felt it.

Edward had apparently crossed the room and dove in enough time to catch me. Impossible for any normal human.

But at that moment I realized something very important about him. Edward Cullen was not human, I wasn't sure what he was quite yet, but I knew that at least.

Thinking back I noticed that I didn't like what he said moments ago but on top of that I was annoyingly curious to find out what he was so desperately hiding.

"Maybe its time for you to leave." I said dully.

"So soon." He asked, amused.

"Yes."

"And would it be rude to ask why?" He asked smugly.

"I'm…frustrated." I _exaggerated_ the word.

"Anything I could do to help?" He asked, keeping his smug tone.

"Yes, you could just not show up being so damn perfect and seem so mysterious and…and… you're hiding something and I can't handle secrets." I said struggling for all the right things to say without really caring either way at the same time.

He chuckled then and I almost cracked. But I tried my best to stay cool. "Your heart skipped a few beats." Edward said in a way that meant he could actually hear it.

"Out!" I screamed and rushed him to the door and slammed it in his face. Yes, I was acting like a child but he wasn't helping much. I let out an exasperated sigh ready to ponder my thoughts about the new Edward Cullen. They weren't good.

I lingered at the bottom of the stairs and eventually made my way up them. As soon as my bed was in sight I dove for it with open arms. Within minutes I dozed off.

-------

I woke not to the sunlight but to two freezing objects encircling me. I was scared beyond belief and slowly reached for my lamp. It clicked and in seconds revealed a very peaceful Edward.

I screamed hysterically only to be cut off by his boisterous laughing. I was furious and also confused, but mostly furious.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" I shrieked.

"Brings back memories, this room. Hasn't changed at all even down to this old quilt." I calmed down looking at his beautiful faced deluded me.

"You talk in your sleep." He stated while letting out a nervous laugh.

Oh great wonder what he could have possibly heard.

"What did I say?" My question was only a small mumble but he seemed to catch it.

"Just talking about me, and how annoying I turned out to be." Oh good nothing too terrible, but the truth was he was far from annoying even with his cocky attitude before he was still me loving and caring Edward who sent all those charms.

I would always care for him. Then his eyes brows furrowed while he heard the clinking noise that I was so used to. It was my, no his bracelet. He lifted my arm and examined it for a few instants.

He smiled them to my relief. "Edward." I murmured having the lost sleep time catch up with me.

"What is it Bella." He asked soothingly like comforting a crying child. "What _are_ you?" For at least the fifth time that day I say that somewhat pain and anger look cross his face.

"I'm not what you could ever think of." He answered. So was he going to play along?

--

**Cliff right? Well I'm not sure how long the next chapter will take me but I know I won't even start until I get some reviews. How about at least twenty? Then I'll start writing. If you have any questions then just tell me. About them being vampires or not, do you know the answer to that question now? If you don't reread this chapter. REVIEW, it's like candy, Skittles. For me, and maybe some for you. Maybe.**


	3. Superman and Colored Crayons

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series but I do own a sixty four pack of crayons WITH the built in sharpener. You're jealous.**

**A/N: Hello everyone your questions will be answered here so read this or you will be clueless. Edward's parents are still Carlisle and Esme but he is an only child. The others will show up soon with my own twist. About Edward being able to resist Bella or not, well you'll see. (Very key point thank you for noticing.) I'll stop my rambling now. Enjoy! Oh and remember they knew each other before this, long, long ago.**

**Things will be a bit more…thought out because of Edward's POV. **

**Edward:**

It was ridiculous if she ever thought I would tell her- I just couldn't- and to even begin with it was almost impossible to even be near her. But I would play along for now, if that's what my long lost friend wanted I would give it to her willingly. Although it wouldn't be the truth it would still please her to some extent.

So I continued putting on my most convincing act.

"_I'm not what you could ever think of." _I announced hoping to be a decent actor.

What I had said was the complete truth so far, but it was only one sentence- okay so I was dancing on the very thin line of lying but I was still in the safe zone. "Can't you just tell me?" She asked in a very irritated tone-it was adorable.

"No you have to guess." I answered playfully while reaching towards her face and abruptly placing my hand back at my side. She looked extremely cross and I had to laugh, obviously increasing her over-the-top temper but I wasn't one to talk. I slowed my breath keeping up the charade, while looking at her with waiting eyes letting her know that I was serious about her guessing.

"Are you Superman?" She asked with an overly sarcastic tone. "If you become violent I have some kryptonite in my closet…" She trailed off a small smile playing at her lips.

Huh, violent, I could be more than that if I was being honest. But I wouldn't, not in front of her. "That wont be necessary. "I don't quite think I'm as heroic as Superman." "And if I were him than I have failed many people." I finally spoke up, and of course, her smile was contagious and I had caught the very pleasurable disease.

"So no fictional characters?" She asked keeping her wide grin, and scooting a bit closer to me. I didn't think she even realized that she did it; I think I just seem to have that affect on people.

"Unfortunately no, but you're heading in the right direction." I edged her on- gave her the bait in a sense of speaking. "I'm in your nightmares." I joked and let out a few chuckles.

"Oh great so you're the giant man eating sock puppet." She announced and regretted it the moment she said it, obviously embarrassed. Her blush was very lovely. So I tried my best to suppress my laughter; I mean she was half right in a way. I didn't kill humans but I was capable. Very capable.

"I think I'll rephrase what I said, in any _normal _person's dreams."

She made a face that looked like it belonged to a five year old girl that had lost her cookie. Finished with the game she let out an exasperated sigh. "I want to know." She murmured. Before she could say any more I lifted her into the air effortlessly and layed her gently on her bed placing the familiar looking quilt on top of her.

"Sleep." I whispered. She tossed -without protesting-to get comfortable -I had noticed while talking to her that she was exhausted- and for some odd reason I flinched away from her-like I was afraid, of _her_.

Well, not afraid but some strange emotion emanated from a place that I hadn't noticed. Impossible. I also hadn't realized that as soon as I was away from the house that I could finally breathe.

It felt as if I had been lifted from a pool of water and finally tasting air again. A sweet taste indeed, but the thrill of the experience vanished. Like the adrenaline rushing through your body during your last few moments of life. It was a bit different for me, but a good metaphor at best.

Had I been suffocating myself for that long without notice? One last thing-maybe the most important- that hit me. My nose burned with a strange sensation.

It was simply sweet and mouthwatering. Those adjectives couldn't describe the feeling; they just didn't do it justice. And a loud voice started to scream menacingly inside me- a voice that I hoped would have been blocked out in the small amount of time I'd had to silence it. But it was viciously clawing at me.

How could I have missed it? Had I deluded myself so much in her presence that I didn't realize what had been second nature to me? What explanation did I have? There wasn't one. Yet. But I wasn't going to just dismiss what had just happened, it was suspicious in a way.

So I would go back tomorrow and spend more time with my old, perceptive friend. I'm beginning to think every second that I'm here that coming was a mistake. But when I'm near her there's, nothing.

Well, nothing until about three minutes later when it kicks in and makes me want to go straight up to that room and silence her even breaths forever.

But that's too cruel, for anyone. Too terrible, trying to blame someone for your own weaknesses. Even I sometimes wish that things were the way they used to be. A careless childhood with the best friend possible, that's what it was. What about now?

I doubt things could ever be the same, and her thoughts were so hurt…no wait. I couldn't hear her, nothing so another thing that I had missed. A very important thing for that matter.

I grew angry with frustration then, always hating mystery books when I was little and would often read the last page before the first. This was a mystery a very large one, and it was reality no little book. I would discover the truth though, even though I might make a pathetic detective.

I never went back to the house that had been vacant for soon long, I just paced back and forth in the Swan property until it was a reasonable time to "come over", a bit too late for that.

It still was too early but I was growing anxious. As I reached the door to knock a slight figure stepped out unknowingly. "Oh." She exclaimed while bumping into me, a small smirk played across my face then.

"What?" She asked, already annoyed. Same old same old. It was…refreshing. To not here the same voices over and over again for so long, but this was…different. There was nothing, silence. I mean of course her lips were moving, but nothing anywhere else.

Could she really be absent of any thoughts? No, I don't think someone with so much…intuition could be thoughtless. I tried to dismiss it, but it made my extremely cross. I inhaled deeply-startling her- there was something this time. A very threatening something indeed.

I froze, stiffened into place, and became a statue at best. I took in a ridged breath of air and held it, I wasn't going to take the chance of breathing now, and it was too risky. Risking someone's life was the greatest risk of all, well for her kind anyway.

I took five deliberate steps back realizing the close proximity we had been in before. How pathetic, I couldn't even touch her without being stabbed at by a painfully familiar voice that begged to have her. Bella, my dear friend. Pathetic indeed.

She looked up at me then waiting for an explanation for my more than strange behavior. She stepped towards me with a concerned expression on her face, making me stumble backwards.

I decided to walk into the house before I looked like a complete fool, which I hoped I hadn't yet. I caught another expression on her face: she looked dumbfounded and slowly followed me in, dragging her feet on the carpet. Like a student disappointed by getting a terrible grade.

"Get enough sleep?" I asked casually like that small scene on the porch didn't happen. "Not exactly." She answered wryly. "What kept you up?" I could feel a grin creeping onto my face. "Thinking what the hell you are." She paused. "Or what you're keeping." Great she wasn't going to let this go.

What would really happen if I told her anyways? Would she believe me and run away? That would probably be best. Would she think I was mental and dismiss the truth right in front of her? Not as good as the first but still an acceptable alternative. Or last, would she accept what I am and be okay with it? The most unlikely and dangerous. Purposely putting herself in danger knowing about everything, but that one was the one I wanted most. I was selfish.

I looked down, I hadn't noticed that she had slowly inched towards me, a normal distance for her but too painfully close for me. I decided to walk as I said my next sentence hoping to get farther away, for her sake.

"For every question you asked, I get to ask two." I spoke up in a smug tone while keeping up my slow, unnoticeable steps.

"Fine." She muttered, defeated, but still getting what she wanted. Or so she thought. I still ignored the screeching voice blaze under my skin and continued with the conversation. But the will to hear her, truly hear her was overbearingly strong.

"You first." I said in a coherent voice while trying to compose my face. Without being able to read her I already knew she would start with an easy question and work her way up, and I would endure every small, meaningless question until I couldn't answer the others.

"Okay, why did you come back after so long?" "Are you here to stay?" She asked in a strangely urgent voice while inching closer to me. I thought to myself that she probably did not even realize that she was doing this so I began my slow pacing again holding my breath while doing so.

But I had to take in even the smallest of breaths to answer her. It struck me yet again, the simply mouthwatering aroma. It was still extremely hard to resist any normal human, but this was ridiculously impossible.

I tried to shake of my tightened features and speak up. "That's two questions." I answered while letting a small smile reach my face. She let out an exasperated huff-still like a small child-but it was quite adorable.

"The first question." She muttered under her breath. I had a small picture play in my head of her crossing her arms over her chest and stomping off, but that would be a bit over the top.

"I came back to see a dear old friend that I missed very much; is that so wrong?" I caught a confused expression on her face as those words left my lips but it was that of a somewhat happy confusion to say the least.

I thought about my question carefully and finally picked one.

"What are you most afraid of?" I asked trying to keep a composed expression.

"Nothing unparticular." She answered a bit taken back by my off topic-if there was a topic to begin with- question.

Our questions continued back and forth, and on more than one occasion I got to see her turn a lovely shade of scarlet and stutter on her words. It was also nice to hear her heart literally skip a few beats and also speed up.

It took more than hours for her to finally get to the question that I had been anticipating for so long. I wondered now if that was one I could still get out of. I couldn't afford anyone to know anyways, but maybe it wouldn't matter.

When she finally did ask I muttered a 'next' and told her to continue, but she stuck to it and would not let go of the topic this time. We continued debating for an eternity, but it was nice, refreshing.

I finally decided that she couldn't ask and she couldn't guess she'd have to find out all on her own with proof to back her answer up with. It would be like a ridiculous wild goose chase, and I would be the only audience-in the front row no less.

After I announced this to her she refused, saying all the trouble wasn't worth it. But I had known her too long, and even without being able to read her mind-which annoyed me without end- I knew she was more than interested. And this was the way we used to do things, playing all sorts of games a never giving in.

After grudgingly accepting my proposition the games begun in a matter of words. Never had I thought that she would come anywhere near the truth. But after such an amount of time I had forgotten how perceptive my little Bella could be…

**READ THIS OR YOU WILL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS GOING ON IN FUTURE CHAPTERS, AND YOU WILL ASK UNIMPORTANT QUESTIONS.**

**Edward has only been a vampire for four years. I made a mistake and Bella is eighteen at the moment. Edward was twelve at her ninth birthday. So his thirst is a definite question that people have been asking about, don't worry all will be explained. Oh and if you want it to stay in Edward's POV tell me, if not just say Bella. Sorry that this chapter wasn't very eventful, but even so I would like to have at least twenty reviews before I start the next one. OH AND READ THIS TOO. I am unfortunately grounded so it might be six days until the next chapter and even more before my other story. Review, it's like Skittles.**

**It not shorter by the way. Just set different because of Edward's POV.**


	4. Playing Pretend

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series but I do own a grass scented pen.**

**A/N: Hello, do you guys know how much sneaking around I had to do to write this? A lot; and I thought a Bella POV would fit this chapter better, but I will alternate so don't worry. Do you think I did well on the Edward POV?**

**BPOV**:

Day after day dragged on and my school life came to an abrupt halt. (Not that I ever really had one). It had been days since I even looked in Mike's direction, and I think furious were an understatement.

It didn't matter to me anymore though- well it never really did but now it was more noticeable. Edward had enrolled in my school and miraculously we had all the same classes together. I thought this was his doing but everyday he would sit as far away as possible in a twenty square foot room.

He always looked on edge like he would lash out at any moment, but he never did. I would be lying if I didn't say I was always holding my breath-waiting for this all too just disappear and shatter-but it never did and maybe that was the greatest relief of them all.

I noticed most of the questions that I had bottled up so tightly began to leak out. For instance one of the more simple questions: what had happened to everyone else? He seemed a bit…weary to answer the question, but did with his composed expression in tact.

He really needed to loosen up or something, because something was bothering him continuously. With every small question I asked it seemed to be so devastatingly terrible that he just couldn't answer, which was ridiculous in his case. Wasn't it? It felt like every small detail about him had a story behind it. A story that didn't want to be mentioned.

Doing this he probably wanted to put my curiosity on halt, but doing so only increased it. Other than that I continued with the one question: What had happened to everyone else? What have they been up to? Where are they right now?

"This one is so east though! Out of all the other that I plan on asking this is the most simple!" I almost exclaimed at our lunch table. Yes our. Still, he sat at such a far distance that I had to wonder if he could even hear me over the roar of the lunch room. And every time it surprised me when he had caught every word.

"If this is the most simple, than it is unfortunate to announce that I will not be answering any of your continuous questions." He answered with a small smile playing at the corner of his perfect lips.

I let out a huge exasperated sigh to let him know he was being more than difficult. He grinned that irresistible grin. Gorgeous was an insult for his looks. "What are you trying to hide so desperately?" I asked playfully unaware that it would effect him so much. He flinched at my statement and scooted farther away if that was possible.

His face turned grim. "Nothing, it's just fun to mess with you." he answered flatly. And if he had used a different tone I would have smiled or laughed. But sometimes I had to wonder if he was bi-polar or pregnant; well okay the last one was impossible but his emotions changed so quickly that it was hard to keep up. The smallest of slip ups and you could be suffering an entire day with his annoying composed face that held no real emotion. So practiced.

"Just tell me where they are and I'll leave you alone." I tried to say in a lighter tone.

"L.A., that's where they all are after their parents got jobs as well," He said putting a bit more color into his tone.

"Somewhat of a coincidence." I mused not really speaking to anyone unparticular. "Have you got any theories?" This was a question Edward asked each day at any time. It was almost as if he was anxious for me to know. Well it seemed like he wanted me to know. He was ready for me to know this abstract mystery.

So this question was routine and it didn't catch me off guard like it used to, I usually just shook my head and we continued with our lunch; Edward still sitting at too much of a distance for me to handle.

But this time I decided I would say something, anything just to hold his interest. "Well," I said between bites of food "I have noticed a few odd things." There was the bait, now where was the fish?

"And these things would be?" He asked suddenly more than amused, somewhat like being on edge-like almost winning the million dollar prize on a game show.

"Well, firstly you have never touched any of the food on your plate, and you could say that you're not hungry but if that were true then you would just avoid buying the food in the first place." I announced smugly like a detective finding the most important clue to an almost-solved case.

His expression didn't change and that didn't bother me I knew he always kept a composed face unless he was cross. Without speaking he picked up part of his lunch and popped it into his mouth, chewing very quickly obviously not tasting it as it slid down his throat.

"Any more theories?" He asked while clearing his throat, and I was completely dumbstruck with my mouth hanging open; when I realized I snapped it shut.

"Well, your eyes have always seemed to change color when you're not in the best of moods." I said trying to recover from his stunt that had startled me to the point of being speechless.

This one had him, he looked away quickly and I could tell that he was probably promising to himself that he would never looked me in the eyes again.

I let a small smile of victory creep across my face but it diminished as soon as I realized that this solved nothing, just another clue. He got up then-tray in hand- and walked towards the exit but turned around to say, "We're going to be late if you don't hurry." Everyone was gone, how long had it been? But I had always noticed that the time concept always disappeared with Edward.

As I left the lunchroom Edward pulled up beside me; and even though he had expected me not to hear it I heard a slight 'perceptive' slip out of his mouth and smiled a bit at the thought that I was closer- that much closer.

I began to shoot questions freely without worrying about being a pest, because I felt more than comfortable with Edward and that was wonderful for the both of us. I also noticed a few small things like each day he'd sit a fragment of an inch closer to me each week or so which was a huge accomplishment for him because I was in a closer proximity with people at other tables.

But still, staying up at night wondering what the truth could possibly be was that much more antagonizing but it seemed to amuse him at least.

This was all until one night which I expected to be sleepless granted me just the sleep that I needed. And when I woke in the late morning it was to Edward's perfect features sitting on my rocking chair. "More like a perfectly carved statue than a human being," I would always think to myself.

"Morning." He said with a somewhat enthusiastic voice, but it was quite. I was more than startled but tried not to show it, but somehow Edward always knew and began to chuckle a bit-this made me smile.

"What are you doing here?" I tried to ask with a convincingly calm voice.

He didn't move. "Just thought we'd start our day a bit early." He announced. "We?" I asked trying to play along. "Yes, unless you don't want to."

This didn't faze him in the least he seemed more than eager to destroy our new found plans, but if that were true he wouldn't go out of the way to make them-I shook those thoughts off and tried to answer him.

Before I could say anything though he looked up and said, "Phone's ringing." I didn't know how he heard it but decided not to ask. I bounded down the stairs and lost my footing. Again. And no longer to my surprise Edward caught me. Again.

I reached the phone on the eighth ring. It was Billy Black, Charlie and I had gone to dinner at his house about three months back and he had a son close to my age named Jacob but I had never met him he was gone at that dinner.

"Hello?" I asked a bit irritated from my clumsiness.

"Hi Bella its Billy is your dad there?"

"No he went to work today." I announced already bored with the conversation.

"Why don't you come over for a while then? Charlie said the two of you were coming over for lunch today so I guess he'll meet up with us soon." Of course Charlie made plans for me on _my_ Sunday without asking me, typical. But Billy was being over friendly and too eager - something was up. He sounded almost smug.

I nodded a few times like Billy could see me and hung up. "New plans." I said as I placed the phone in its cradle and spun around to face Edward. "Oh really?" He asked me a bit amused. "Yes, unfortunately." I answered.

After changing my clothes and washing my face we were off to La Push for the first time in three months for me. Never would I have guessed that Edward would act so strongly to the Blacks and other Quileute's, but they acted no differently towards him. Not that I would know.

As soon as I pulled up to the Black's driveway Edward stiffened-frozen into place. "What's wrong?" I asked while reaching out to him, but then stopped myself. In the beginning of this car ride he broke the handle of the passenger door because I got too close - I still didn't know why this bothered him.

"I've got to go." He said, his voice strained.

"What but we just got here and-" He cut me off in an alarmingly urgent voice. "Now." Before I could protest even one last time he flew out of the door and became a blur to the scenery around him. I was dazed for a while and sat in my idling truck.

After a moment or two I swung the door open and headed for the little red house. Before I could knock or ring the doorbell the door swung open with a very enthusiastic teenage boy to greet me. This _had _to be Jacob. He was very tall, no extremely tall for a sixteen year old. At least 6'5. "Hi Bella." He boomed like he had know me for years and I guess in an odd way he did but that was so long ago.

Before I could supply my greetings he grabbed me into a giant bear hug literally squeezing the life out of me. "Can't breathe." I gasped. "Oh!" He exclaimed and then set me down.

I guess he was a bit…forward. But as soon as he set me down his face turned cold and bitter. He took a deep breath- trying to catch something in the air and then gave me a hard look.

"Everything okay?" I asked a bit conscious of his sudden reaction. "Yeah…fine." He answered trying to brighten his tone and leading me inside. Charlie had beaten me there and I didn't even notice his cruiser in the driveway.

Billy greeted me as well. But every once in a while I would catch Jacob whispering serious to his father Billy and it bothered me. Maybe only because while they did this they looked directly at me.

The dinner began with small conversation and continued to do so. Jacob asked me to come into the living room to "catch up" as he called it. But for me it was like we were meeting for the first time- not for him. He was treating this event like I was a friend who went on an extended vacation.

The night wore on and I grew to like this Jacob Black, he felt warm, safe, and comforting in the few hours that I had truly known him. And even knowing that I would be going back to my close friend Edward I still didn't want the night to end, but it had to like so many others.

Charlie tailed my truck all the way home - obviously checking on my driving skills being a cop in all. The ride home was a bit of a blur, I guess from all the drowsiness that was now taking over me.

I quickly waved Charlie off by telling him that I was tired - which was true- and climbing the stairs up to my bedroom. I switched my clothes for a t-shirt and old sweat pants. I crawled under the quilt that lay on my bed and shut my eyes.

Sleep evaded me - of course. So I opened my eyes hoping that staring at the ceiling would lull me to sleep. When I slid my eyes open I jumped three feet in the air and let out a yelp. Edward was sitting on the edge of my bed, and something in his eyes told me that something wasn't right.

**READ**

**Okay, okay I know this chapter isn't very eventful either but the next one is the one most have been waiting for. Yes I am ruining the small secret that the next chapter contains the important part where Edward tells Bella the truth. So please review (I'll wait for twenty and then start another chapter). Also tell me if you want me to continue or not and who's POV it should be in next. OH! Also you can all tell me who you want to show up next, what I mean is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and of course Carlisle and Esme. Who would you like to show up first? Popular vote will decide.**

**It will be much longer next time too, I'm still grounded so a bit slow as well.**

**Try to guess the theme to the chapter names. Skittles for you if you get it correct.**


	5. Comatose What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series but I wish to own more reviews and I can only do that with the help of you all.**

**A/N: Okay apologies for taking a lifetime but I told you all before I am grounded. It's let up a bit because my lowest grade is a C, that's still decent right? Well I'll stop now, here is chapter five.**

My usual screams had stopped because now I was used to Edward's random visits in the night, or very early morning. So at this point I'm only slightly startled.

I have so many questions flooding through me. The most important, what happened at the Blacks' house? Is everything okay? Why did you leave? So many but the look on his face told me that I should stay silent for awhile.

Our gazes locked and his seemed a bit worrisome. I bit my lip violently and waited for him to say something, anything that would help me to understand.

"Are you okay?" I asked then not able to handle the continuous silence. What a dumb question, a waste of words and breath. You could tell just by looking at him that he was not "okay" and that was obvious.

"_Are you okay?" _A question that most everyone has been asked millions of time by countless people. But here within the next few seconds I was going to get the most predictable answer ever.

A simple _"fine"_, and people usually only said that to avoid having to talk anymore. Then Edward opened him mouth and I looked him directly in the eye, trying to anticipate the answer that I already expected.

"How do you feel about a guest or two?" He asked with a composed tone. Whoever the guest was had to be pretty scary to have Edward this riled up. I accidentally let out a small giggle at the thought.

And Edward whipped his head around to face me, daring me to laugh again; inside where he couldn't hear me, I busted out laughing. "Who?" I asked trying to compose myself. "A…dear old friend." He murmured letting a small smile play at the corners of his mouth.

At least he was calming down a bit because of my reaction, but he hesitated when he said dear old friend. This made me worry, to the extreme. I think this 'friend' is one fearsome thing to behold.

"When will they be here?" I asked trying to put on a cheerful tone so Edward would just relax for a minute or two. I decided then to put off asking about why he left the Blacks' house until later.

He sat still for about half a second. He leapt off the bed and slowly edged around it, still avoiding being within five feet of me and reached for the door. "Now." He said and with that the doorbell rang. I sighed, got off of the bed and trailed behind Edward.

Edward leaned across the kitchen counter and shut his eyes. I already liked this person if he/she had that much of an effect on him. The doorbell rang again, and again, and again. Continuous, over and over again and then a really long chime. Edward sighed, so this was usual behavior.

I reached for the knob and Edward winced.

**You see this would be the perfect place to end a chapter, but it would be the shortest chapter ever so I can't do that. How disappointing.**

The door swung open and a sudden "BELLA!" Was squealed out in a silvery voice. A slight figure flew at my flinging her delicate arms around my neck, and finally kissing me on my cheek. And in doing the last part had Edward giving her a very violent look. She backed off.

"Wow Bella you've changed so much I cant believe it, its so great to see you again you have no idea how much I missed you…" She continued but I tuned her out for a moment.

This is bad; I'm expected to remember this girl. But have I ever known someone beautiful enough to be on the cover of a magazine? Well yes Edward, but that's different. Soon she was going to ask if I remember her but I don't, I only remember Edward.

I mean I knew there were a few other nameless kids in my childhood but none that I would remember almost a decade later. Oh well this somewhat stranger might resent me for this. There was one thing that I noticed about her. She had the same golden eyes and unbelievably pale skin as Edward.

"Are you related?" I asked interrupting the small pixie's rambling. Each of them paused for an instant and then exchanged glances. "No not really, I mean we tell most people we are but that's for Carlisle's sake and…" The most vicious look I have ever seen appeared on Edward's face and she shut up. It's not like I had any idea who or what they were talking about but she had obviously said too much about something.

We all began to walk towards the living room like someone had suggested that we do so. I sat down with the girl practically on top of me while Edward settled for the farthest piece of furniture away from me.

I hadn't even realized that a new conversation had started and was pulled out of my daze by some shaking and a few "Bella? Bella's?" "Do you remember me, even a little?" And then she did it, this girl put the full force of what I expected to be a pouty face towards me. I panicked.

I looked towards Edward for some help. "Alice, you're a guest let's not bother your hostess okay?" Thank you Edward I thought and let out a sigh. "Bella we're leaving." She announced abruptly and stood up. "Where?" I asked a bit taken by the sudden subject change.

"Shopping of course, it's my first day in a new place and I have to go shopping for souvenirs. "Alice you see, I don't really like to shop and…" Before I finished that sentence I was already out the door and sitting in a sun yellow porche. This will be a day to remember, unlike all the days that I forgot of my childhood.

We drove to Port Angeles and Alice drove at crazy speeds. I tried to think about her but nothing seemed to fit, it felt like I was meeting her for the first time. I noticed that she was somewhat staring at me so I glanced in her direction and she quickly snapped her face back to the road.

I sighed, it seemed like I had been doing that a lot this morning but I anted to know more about Alice. I had so many questions to ask her about Edward, but still I felt…obligated to not say anything. I hated that feeling.

I went against my better judgment and asked anyway, and I also had the excuse that I had to start a conversation to the now uncomfortable atmosphere. "What is with Edward?" I said shattering the thickness of the silence.

She looked startled but then composed herself. "What do you mean?" She asked in a tone a bit sharper than what she intended. "He's just…odd; I mean the little things that are so…questionable." I paused a few times to pick the right words.

"Could you explain?" She asked again trying extremely hard to hide or maybe protect something. "He always seems likes he's avoiding getting…too close to me." I announced already giving up on getting any worthy answers. She winced which made me sit up and look at her, really look at her.

She knew she made the mistake of making me curious and turned her eyes back to the road hoping the subject would drop. Well that small hope of hers was in vain.

"Tell me." I said. "That's something you'll have to ask Edward, I have no idea why he would act that way." She said flatly knowing that the sentence was a lie as much as I did.

Before I could protest we reached the shopping strip in Port Angeles and Alice let out a small squeal to the fact that she was so close to expensive and unneeded things.

The day passed in slow motion which I was getting used to, and while waiting for it to end all my thoughts were on Edward. It…frustrated me that there was something about him that I couldn't know.

The day did eventually end though and I ended it with six new outfits. All not to my taste but that didn't matter to Alice. We drove home in silence except for the annoying rap that was echoing in the background.

When the car stopped in front of my house I nearly leapt out of it. I ran/sprinted towards the door. And I'd be lying if I didn't say I had a small urge to flop onto the floor, begin kissing it and yelling "LAND!" I decided against that thought.

I swung the door to a pacing Edward; it was adorable when he did that. He looked up and grinned his ever so perfect grin. The grin was contagious and I caught myself joining him.

I took a step forward thinking that I could get anywhere within five feet of Edward and took that same step backward. We all headed for the kitchen and I began to cook dinner. Knowing Edward never ate around me I made enough for two. And I wasn't really surprised when she turned the food down as well.

Hours passed and I was waiting until I could corner Edward and make him tell me, by force. Alice announced her leaving and ran towards me. "Goodbye Bella I'll see you tomorrow!" I managed out a small "bye" thanks to the fact that her hug was suffocating me.

I glanced back at Edward, he was standing at the counter with a small smile on his face, how could anyone possibly look that gorgeous? "Edward I-" "I already know what you and Alice said." Edward interrupted me.

"Well?" I asked then a bit curious because I had never left the room for her to tell him. "What would you like to know?" He asked while smirking at my reaction to his velvety voice. I thought about my question carefully and tried to form it into words.

My "formation" wasn't the best but it would have to do. "What…are you?" Not exactly the most intelligent thing to ask but no one's perfect. "What do you think?" I sighed, "Edward we've already been through this, and yes I did mark Superman off of my list."

Silence filled the room and his mouth opened, I waited. "I'm a vampire." He announced flatly. Oh, great now he was continuing with the lie/joke. "No really." I said in an exasperated tone.

He chuckled a bit. And without words he ripped the counter up out of the floor breaking all the screws and nails that had been holding it down for the past few decades and tossed it about a foot to the left.

He looked up to see my reaction and I realized that my mouth was hanging wide open, I shut it. "That doesn't prove a thing except for your amazing strength." I said this even knowing that no average high school boy could have done that.

Not even a heavy weight champion could have done that without tons of effort. "What do I have to do?" "Bite me." He frowned and his eyes turned a wild onyx color, it was truly frightening. His face hardened and he grew completely stiff. "Don't joke about that." He whispered through clenched teeth.

I tried to ignore his "strange" behavior and decided on a more playful tone. "Then I guess Ill never get to believe you." "Just remember you asked for the sadistic vampire to be unleashed."

He said this while taking three large steps towards me, and then I could feel his breath on my face. I stared wide eyed as he leaned his head closer to my neck and then everything went dark.

**Okay it's over! No just kidding.**

"_Shock from a recent event could have caused her to go into a comatose state, but there's no way of telling for sure." "Is she alright? When will she wake up?" "Hard to say sir. If you'd like to wait the waiting room is right over there." "Right…okay." _I heard the faint voices one familiar and one not. The voice seemed like it was once part of my life, a long time ago maybe like a father.

I had the whole out-of-body experience and I couldn't understand my surroundings because there really weren't any at the moment, everything was just…blank. I couldn't remember my name, friends, or family. It was like I was starting all over again.

But one name floated about in my head, a name that seemed so…real, and the name was Edward. I could see the name in my mind like it had some deep meaning, but I couldn't find one just then. Then the voices started again. The voices that felt distant.

"_Bella come on wake up, it's your mom. Don't you recognize my voice? Please Bella. "Let her rest Renee." "She's not sleeping!" _My...mom and I guess my "dad" too? Everything just felt out of place. But I knew one thing that seemed completely real and that was the name or maybe person Edward.

**OKAY now it's over! Ha! And I confused you all to no end! Yay Skittles for me! But I do apologize over and over again for taking so long it's not like me I promise. But being grounded with a mother like mine is true torture, like thousands of newborn vampires on a rampage. Please review, because if you don't it slows me down like crazy. I need motivation, and that's where you all come in. Leave me Skittles.**

**Love, **

**Airi**


	6. Waking Up, Starting Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series but I do own a nice hot bowl of Clam Chowder.**

**A/N: Ha! The ending to my last chapter was hilarious because I confused you all to no end, which some complained about. AND I put a cliffy on at the end and took FOREVER to update. Don't you just hate me? No, just kidding but it was mean of me to do. **

**Recap:**

"_Shock from a recent event could have caused her to go into a comatose state, but there's no way of telling for sure." "Is she alright? When will she wake up?" "Hard to say sir. If you'd like to wait the waiting room is right over there." "Right…okay." _I heard the faint voices one familiar and one not. 

The voice seemed like it was once part of my life, a long time ago maybe like a father.

I had the whole out-of-body experience and I couldn't understand my surroundings because there really weren't any at the moment, everything was just…blank. I couldn't remember my name, friends, or family. It was like I was starting all over again.

But one name floated about in my head, a name that seemed so…real, and the name was Edward. I could see the name in my mind like it had some deep meaning, but I couldn't find one just then.

Then the voices started again. The voices that felt distant.

"_Bella come on wake up, it's your mom. Don't you recognize my voice? Please Bella. "Let her rest Renee." "She's not sleeping!" _My...mom and I guess my "dad" too? 

Everything just felt out of place. But I knew one thing that seemed completely real and that was the name or maybe person, Edward.

**End**

"I think she's waking up." A fervent voice spoke shakily. "I think you're right." A man spoke. I slid open my eyes only to see a room that was not familiar to me whatsoever. 

"Where am I?" I mumbled, knowing my question was barely coherent. "In the hospital Bella, do you know how worried we were? What _happened_?" A woman asked me with a worried but slightly irritated tone.

I thought about it for a moment, so my name is Bella, decent. But who are these strangers and why do they care about me? I couldn't find anything quite plausible and eventually gave up.

"Who are you?" I asked in a flat tone, a simple question. But maybe I had been wrong about the simple part for I saw shock and pain spread across the strangers' faces.

"Your parents." The woman choked out. Well great if this was true now I felt like a complete ass. I flinched at her statement and instantly felt…guilty for not knowing her. 

"Bella you've been in a coma for about two weeks, do you remember _anything_?" The aged man pleaded. I tried, really I did but all I could come up was the name, it had to be important so I decided to question it.

"Where's Edward?" I asked hoping it really was a person that I supposedly knew. "Edward?" The man asked, somewhat incredulous. "You don't mean your old friend do you Bella? You haven't seen him in years." The answer was most likely true but why was my subconscious so against believing it? It felt like I still knew him.

Before I could give any kind of response the doctor walked into the room. "Oh, I see you've woken up how nice." The doctor's tone implying anything but "nice." "Bella doesn't remember anything." The woman, my mom cried. 

"It's common to have a temporary case of amnesia after waking up from a coma." The doctor spoke, as if the whole thing was so obviously that our stupidity on the subject was irritating him. I won't lie, I did give him a dirty look as he walked out of the room but before doing so he added "I'll call a nurse to check on you, and then you are free to go." Still a rude tone, what had I done?

Maybe he just hates his job, or me. The strangers, my parents both sighed in relief when they realized that it was only temporary. Within an hour of waiting I was finally out of the white concrete walls and the disinfectant stench hell.

I was put into a police cruiser and wondered suddenly if I was being shipped off to some random jail. I was relieved when we arrived at a small home, very cozy. I saw a staircase and instantly went towards it, knowing where I was going. So this is where I lived, very familiar yet still not quite coherent.

I went down the hallway to a door and turned the knob until the door swung open. There it was, I knew this had to be my room. I looked around and noticed one small detail, my window was open. I went over to the sill and noticed from the paint that it was hardly ever open.

I leaned out to see if for some strange reason there was anyone there. And there he was, the most beautiful angel ever sitting on a branch in the tree next to my window. He seemed upset, hurt and instantly I wanted to comfort him.

"Who are you?" I asked realizing it was abnormal to have strange boys in your trees, he winced also in as much pain as my parents had been when they noticed that I didn't remember them. Bit he seemed in even more pain than them, he looked, guilty.

"Edward Cullen." He announced formally. I gasped, could this be the Edward that I was trying to remember? I wasn't sure but I had to ask. "Do I know you?" Another wince, "Yes." He whispered.

"How?" I asked a bit softer not wanting to hurt him anymore. "We're close friends." He spoke dividing each syllable to speak coherently. "How close?" I asked only wanting to hear his voice a bit longer. "Too close." He answered flatly.

"Why can't I remember?" I asked, as if he knew the answer. Well the look on his face said he did know, very well. I instantly regretted the question because it seemed to upset him, but it was too late he was now opening his mouth to answer.

**READ THIS PLEASE**

**Extremely short chapter for a few reasons, this story is the most popular but my least favorite, so I know I've already said this about my other story. I just don't know if I can balance three stories well enough because this has taken me too long to update. So I've finally decided what to do. I will place a poll on my page so you all can decide which story should put on hiatus for awhile until I can get things in better order. But you can only vote if you have read all three stories, so please help me out with this.**

**Thank you**

**Airi**


	7. In Good Time

****

isclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, but I do own my ipod stocked with some of the best music.

A/N: Okay so I did update this story after forever but I still don't like it. READ THIS PART FOR NEW INFO, so it's been nine years since Bella's ninth birthday and Edward is three years older. So he's been a vamp for 12 years not four. And Bella is not his singer...yet. So review if you want to keep this story around.

Listen to Your Guardian Angel By Red Jumpsuit Apparatus for this chapter, please.

* * *

****

"But what if it wasn't, would you forgive me so easily then?" he countered. I confidence had faltered, and I looked away from his face. He continued. "What if you were never able to remember anything again, and you would be forced to start over? Would you be so easy-going then?" He questioned. "The point is I should have never risked you in any possible way." He quivered, inwardly scolding himself.

"The point is..." I paused, "Is that it _is_ temporary, and yes something much worse _could_ have happened, but it didn't. So just thank fate because you were lucky." I said, hating watching him guilt engulfed. He looked up at me and into my eyes, completely startled by my words. I stared back not able to look away and then he smiled while reaching for me. His arms were close to encircling me when he stiffened and dropped them to his side.

After stone cold silence caused by his questionable behaviour I had to ask. "So...what did you to me that you regret so fiercely?" I questioned in a quite tone to keep him calm. "I told you something I should have kept to myself; and then I proved it to you by scaring you into a state of shock." He whispered looking out of the window.

"What did you tell me?" I was beginning to pry, but I wanted to remember something. He grimaced and spoke with no emotion, "You'll remember soon enough." I sighed, this felt familar, him playing games with me with his secrets. "So what now?" I questioned. "We do our best." He said while fakely painting a smile on his face. He wasn't going to forgive himself until I remembered.

And slowly I did begin to remember everything as it seeped back in through the cracks of my no longer hollowed mind. I began to remeber every detail from my current classes and friends to my first steps. I began to remeber everything, except Edward, and that made him more than miserable.

Everyday that I would come home, my curtain would be swaying in the window as the leaves on the tree outside would russle in the soft breeze. And there he would be, same as each day, sitting there staring out into the pale landscape of Forks. I used to greet him and he used to reply, but now he was silent. He still blamed himself, and it was starting to depress me. And on top of those mixed feelings I felt guilty for his remorse, I couldn't remember him and that was tearing him up inside. It was ripping and clawwing at him and I could nothing.

I hated it, but I continued to be a bystander and watch from a distance as his world began to crumble. I began thinking, I must have been so important to him to have this much effect on him. Sorrow, I felt it let it continue to envelope me. I stopped looking at him, because I couldn't take his pained expression every time he looked at me.

Yes, I must have been so important to him, and that when I found it. It had been sitting on my dresser, but I couldn't think of anyone who could have put it there. All I saw was -Alice and then the leather covered thick book. I reached for it and sat at the edge of my bed tilting open the cover.

The first picture struck me. It was me, blowing out birthday candles and a little boy latched unto my hand, smiling. I glanced towards Edward and then back at the page. My eyes went wide and I stared at the page harder. It was true, that was Edward gripping my hand. I flipped the page to see a picnic setting.

It was Edward and I again reaching for apples on a nearby tree. The picture next to it had caught us, or me in the middle of falling from that same tree, while Eward was holding his arms out, eyes closed. I laughed as tears welled up in my eyes. I turned the page once more and was struck by an upsetting scene.

It was me, eyes red cheeks tear stained and Edward's arm around me. We were infront of a a small wodden tomstone that read "Jack," my old dog. I remembered the day of his death so clearly, but not Edward. I slide my fingers under the laminated page once more anf gently turn the page.

I gasped, it was Edward, the Edward I knew now. The beautiful boy with the topaz eyes and ghost pale skin. The flawless boy, he seemed so different. He seemed colder, and his expression was compelling, frightening even. He had changed so much from the careless child he once was, well I guess people grow up.

I compared two of the pictures of Edward, one young, one grown up. The contrast was remarkable. Everything about his childhood picture was optimistic and uplifting. I sighed and closed the book, I didn't know if I should thank Alice or not.

I bounded down the stairs and headed for the front door. Unlocking the dead bolt and closing the door behind me I plopped into one of the laen chairs on the porch. I sat for a few moments, not particularly looking at anything inparticular, when I began car gazing.

That's when it drove by, it's as if it passed by is slow motion. Inching farther away from me with each ticking second. It was a moving truck, very familar. And that's when the memories rushed back into my system.

"_Why do you have to go Edward? You promised that you would never leave." _

"_I'll miss you." _

The memory literally began to suffocate me as I gasped for much needed air. I continued to concentrate on deepening my shallowed breaths as shut my eyes tightly. I wanted to block everything out, I placed my hands over my ears to make it silent.

I kept with my loud breaths until I felt two hands enclose over my shoulders, it was Edward and his expression hurt. I did what I could to make him smile. "I remember Edward, I remember. Aren't you happy?" I rushed the words out inbetween breaths.

"No." He stated flatly. I was shocked and my rough breaths held in my throat for a moment. "Why not?" I demanded. "Because," He paused, "If remembering was going to have this effect on you than I wish I had never come to see you at all, if it you save you from _this_." His words cut my and did more damage than any blade could ever do.

I winced and remained silent, he was telling me he'd rather stay away and keep his distance. And it hurt because Edward meant so much for me. "Edwad I--" "Shhh, you'll push yourself too hard." He spoke coldly. I didn't understand, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to. I was just overwhelmed with so many emotions at once that they were all flooding out mixed and complicated.

I closed my eyes then, and my body became limp. I woke to my window and a humid room. I sat up quickly, confused. My room was never warm, it was always freezing due to the fact that I _never_ closed my window, no matter what circumstance. I glanced over to it and it was shut tightly. Tears welled up in my eyes as realization hit me, Edward was...

Gone.

Edward pulled me into a long hug sending static throughout my body.

"I will come back for you, I promise."

I didn't care, my one true friend was gone, and might not ever come back.

"We have to go Bella, I'm so sorry."

"But you promised."

* * *

**Okay so the next chapter after soo long, are you happy or are you disappointed? My thoughts of this story have improved slightly, but I still have no real motivation to keep it around. If you want me to continue this story, review, and I will, grudingly of course. And say happy birthday to me, my birthday just ended one minute ago. Please review and send me any ideas you have for any of my stories. I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, it just fit better that way. I'll wait for twenty reviews to update, but I hope for more. Thank you all, so much.**

**Airi**


End file.
